


Not Going Home For Christmas

by breezejay



Series: Fandom Advent 2016 [1]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bc then i can also live out my dream of the hats coming to nz, but then cuddling happened so, but then im like, fandomadvent2016, i was gonna do the classic flight canceled cos of snow, shitty motel, the motel is based on personal experience, this wasnt going to be shippy, why not wind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezejay/pseuds/breezejay
Summary: Like so many others, Alex Smith, Ross Hornby, and Chris Trott were cursing Wellington’s weather. It was Christmas Eve and the trio had just wrapped up their New Zealand Summer road trip, only to discover their flight back home had been canceled due to gale force winds. Now they had to wait until the next morning to catch a flight back to England.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom advent begins!  
> I'll have the prompt in the title bc I'm terrible at titles anyway  
> Here are the prompts if you want to join in:  
> http://threeplusfire.tumblr.com/post/153457605411/fandom-advent-2016  
> I'm fairly busy this December so I'll try to do as many as possible but I doubt I'll get all of them done

Like so many others, Alex Smith, Ross Hornby, and Chris Trott were cursing Wellington’s weather. It was Christmas Eve and the trio had just wrapped up their New Zealand Summer road trip, only to discover their flight back home had been canceled due to gale force winds. Now they had to wait until the next morning to catch a flight back to England. This was a common occurrence in the windy capitol, but the boys didn’t expect that they wouldn’t be home in time for Christmas with their friends and families.

Finding a decent hotel last minute was one thing, finding a decent hotel last minute in the middle of Summer holidays was practically impossible, so the three had to settle for tiny motel room, with an even tinier bathroom off one wall. There was a small, box tv in one corner and the tattered, brown armchair that sat in front of it had some suspicious stains, in fact, the whole room was painted with suspicious stains. In the other corner was a small kitchen (if you could even call it that) that consisted of a mini fridge with a microwave sat atop it. There were no windows, the only light coming from a single lightbulb dangling precariously from the ceiling.

“This is shit!” Smith said as he collapsed onto one of the two single beds that were crammed into the shitty motel room.

“Thanks, I hadn’t noticed,” Trott grumbled a sarcastic reply as he rifled through his bag for disinfectant spray. Meanwhile, Ross was filming some shots of the room that he could later add to their New Zealand vlogs.

Smith saw Ross filming and asked him through gritted teeth “Getting some b-roll, mate?!”

“More like loo roll because this place is a piece of shit, am I right?” Ross replied before turning off his camera and packing it away. Trott had found the disinfectant and was currently spraying every surface of the room with a layer of it. The smell wasn’t great, but it was better than the smell of must and mold.

“Alright,” Trott began, putting away the spray and moving to the centre of the room. “There’s two beds and three of us, so I vote that we push the two together and avoid the whole ‘who sleeps with who’ thing,”

Ross and Smith shared a quick look before turning back to Trott and nodding. Or rather, Ross nodded and Smith broke out into a shit-eating grin.

“You’re sleeping in the middle, though”

“Fine,” Trott sighed. “But only because I’m too exhausted to argue and it’s Christmas,”

“Love you too Trott!” Smith called as Trott disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door to the other men's laughter.

When he reentered the room, Ross and Smith had already pushed the beds together, gotten changed and were consequently lying together, legs tangled and looking at Smith's phone. Shedding his shirt and jeans, Trott made his way over to the bed and pushed them both aside so he could settle in between. Smith put his phone on the floor next to the bed (there were no side tables) as Ross flicked off the lights. The three settled in surprisingly comfortably despite the cramped quarters; Trott lying on his back, Ross slinging an arm over Trotts stomach, and Smith wrapping his long arms around them both, resting his chin on Trotts head.

“Merry Christmas,” they mumbled to each other in turn before drifting off into a well needed slumber.


End file.
